The present invention relates to a leno device such as is used for the manufacture of leno fabrics. A leno fabric is a fabric wherein at least two warp threads are not moving parallel next to each other but intertwine with each other. For example, a warp thread moves as the ground thread in a straight direction through the fabric, while another warp thread is guided as the a loop thread over and under the ground thread in a back and forth manner and alternately forms—on the one or the other side—a downwardly or upwardly directed loop for the accommodation of the warp thread.
A leno device has been known from publication EP 2 063 007 B1. The leno device comprises two lifting shafts that are supported so as to be vertically shiftable, each of said lifting shafts carrying lifting healds. Additionally present is a is a half shaft that is supported so as to be vertically shiftable relative to the lifting shafts, said half shaft carrying half healds. A linkage mechanism connects the half shaft with at least one of the lifting shafts. The linkage mechanism comprises a connecting bar connected with the half shaft on a connecting bar joint and comprises a guide rod connected with the connecting bar on a coupling joint and with the lifting shaft on a shaft joint.
When the leno device is being operated, an intermediate space is opened and closed again between the guide rod and the connecting bar. This is a function of the position of the two lifting shafts. In order to ensure the operational safety of such a leno device monitoring devices, for example light barriers, were mounted to the weaving machine. If an operator reaches into the moving space of the lifting shafts the weaving machine is instantly stopped. Otherwise, considering the high speed of the lifting shafts, injuries may occur if a hand or fingers enter the intermediate space between the connecting bar and the guide rod, said intermediate space subsequently closing again.
However, there is the problem that the shutdown of the weaving machine does not result in the instant stopping of the lifting shafts but that a certain subsequent additional movement of the lifting shafts inevitably exists. In addition, such monitoring devices are complex and expensive.
Therefore, it may be viewed as the object of the present invention that the mentioned disadvantages be eliminated and a leno device be produced, said leno device ensuring greater operational safety.